starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Callista Sunstar
The oldest of the two children of Tabetha Avalon and Jaren Sunstar, Callie is konwn as a trickester and a fast leaner. Trained by her father in the ways of the force and the darkside she has been known as a prankster and touble maker. . Now one of the new appertinces of Daer'Gunn and his wife she must learn the path of light or risk ending up like her father. 'History' Born in early 5 ABY to light jedi Tabetha Sunstar and her husband and Dark jedi Jaren Sunstar on a secert outer rim mining colony, Almost as soon as she could breath her father was teaching her in the way of the force. For the first five years of her life she was the apple of her fathers eye, when he was home he would take her to his secret Dark Temple he had built away from the colony. There began to teach her such things as mind tricks and telekinesis. What started out as piratical jokes and getting back at people then ramped up, with her father unbeknownst to her mother, to something more sinsiter. Four years later Judrin was born and her fathers time home and affection dwindled till he stopped coming home by 12 BBY he had not been home in more than four years. It was during these four years Callie began hanging out in her father's temple to be closer to him. But as time grew her heart turned cold toward Jaren and she began to show sings of effects from Jaren's collection of sith relics. In late 12 BBY Tabetha began to notice Callie's increased ruthless pranks and the child's over all anger. The child's worst prank at home caused a minor permanent injury to a worker by causing one of the machines to crush him "by accident" when he angered her. Tabetha the next days followed her to Jaren's temple, from that moment on Tabetha stoped the girl and planned to escape the mining facility. 'A New Home' 13 ABY saw alot of changes for the girl, at the beginning of the year Tabetha hacked Jaren's system that kept her from leaving the planet and escape with the children to Coruecant to visit her cousin then senator of Naboo Allyah Nerberrie and Cheif Seantor of the New Republic. Her mother trying to show her and Judrin the Light and the error of their father ways took the children to Jedi Temple Meseum on Corecant. There for the first time Tabetha began to make some head with the girl when she expalined Tabetha's mother had been a jedi who fled the purge and died protecting her becasue of Dark Jedi and Sith wanted all Jedi dead. Duirng this time the children's pranks began to rise in amount and danger to others. Callie upon hearing a senate guard talking to an NRI officer sent Allyah's guard down a flight of stairs eanring her and Jude the nicknames of Chaos (Callie) and Anarchy (Judrin). Imperial Coronation After nearly a month of visiting on Couracnat Allyah as representative of the New Republic and Tabetha as former Queen of Pzob's human colony were both invited to the Coronation of Ersan Croft as Emperor of the Loris Empire. No one knows if it was here or where, but Callie and her family were now the target of a quiet plot which would tear apart the child's family. Soon the Queen called Allyah away to a goodwill mission to Lianna and its Civil War. The four would depart Loris unaware the empire was on their trial. Naboo and Capture Upon arriving on Naboo and after a welcome from Queen Avondale, the family took a bongo to the family estate in the lake country. There first time ever the children began to experience what life was like for other children. At first the visit was nice. Even though their mother had filed for divorce the the family had never been closer playing in the Lake County. While there they were being watched unbeknown to anyone by Imperial Intel in he guise of a gardener and house keeper. The children and their mother at first were weary of the two however after a background on the two came clean Tabetha chalked up her eerie feelings to living with a man who was had fallen. The children were still uneasy. After two weeks there the Imperials sprang their trap. During dinner Tabetha was fed a sedative. However before the children go theirs they found their mother unconscious and tried to escape. After knock the housekeeper out they were almost home when the gardener showed up with back up and held them at gun point. It was then the family fell into the hand of Damascus Imperial Academy and Rescue At this time there mother was placed into carbonite and the children were shipped off to the Shadow Academy with Rini Croft where they were trained in the Darkside, the Empire attempted wipe the children's memory but both fought it. In 13 ABY the two were rescued by Delth Ardin who both till this day look up to as a father figure. It did not take him long to figure out that these were the two children who's abduction lead to Naboo split with the New Republic. Once it was confirmed who the two were, Ardin promised to do all he could to help find the two's mother and if they ever wanted to train them in the ways of the force. He then returned them to their nearest releative, Allyah Nerberrie. The two were presented a few hours before the future Queens wedding to Raith Sieanr as a peace offering. A New Family New Problems For four years the two went with Raith and Allyah back and forth between Naboo and Lianna. The and their antics escalated as the children seemingly were fighting the loving family offered by the Sieanr's. Things escalted into the two trying to escape once again by stealing Lady Villes Santhes speeder and crashing it into the wall. Royal Child of Naboo In 17 ABY after Allyah was pushed into the race for Queen of Naboo they moved into the royal palce. There they found a bit more stablity but also a new threat, Galen Renthro. For a year the children faced real threats from the palace facilitor. Becaue of the twos past actions no one would belive what the man was doing until Renthro attacked Judrin choking him into uncouncousness. Seeing this his sister Callie force choked Renthro and was about to end him when Zane Mire, Arie, and Dear'Gunn arrived stopping the girl from killing the old man. Dear'Gunn Sensing the Sunstar children were heading for trouble Jedi Master Dear'Gunn an old friend of the childrens mother came checking on the two. Finding that they were in serious need of proper training and guidance, he started with testing and trying to show them the light their mother once tired to show them. The two at first challenged the jedi on their mother and her past, though when they saw he was truly a friend and showed them they were the best way to find their mother Callie settled down. . . Jude however upset over the being choked and everything thing else for the first time in 3 years used the force. So caught up in his thoughts the boy used force camouflage and in his lost thought wandered out of the palace unseen. By the time he realized he was out side of the palace he found himself in an alley alone with a stranger name Lucien Odysseus. When the Jedi and the sister realized what Jude did they utilize Callies unique bond with Jude to locate him. Bring the two face to face with Odysseus who was claiming to know where their mother was, Callie mistakenly gave information that she should, and the group was forced to show what the children called the" creepy man" or the "cold man" him reminding the Callie how their father felt. The children and the man returned to the palace where Dear'Gunn officially ask the Queen to allow him and his wife to train the two, as their mother would have wanted. Operation Phionex Padawan Years Personality and Characteristics : Chaos is what her father named her, and Chaos is what she is. The strong willed oldest child of Jaren and Tabetha Sunstar is known more for her dangerous pranks and bad attitude than anything else. They say she has her mother looks and her father perosnality. . But deep down Callie is a good person, though very protective of the ones she loves. There is not anything she will not do for them. Though intially trianed by her parent and the darkside Acdemy she was determined to train herself while living with Allyah and even took it upon herself to teach Judrin how to use the force. Weapons and Equipment Weapon Styles Force Abiites *Telekensis *Force Choke *Mind Trick Threads Naboo Shadows Rising Accessing.... Data Not Found Corupted Filed Data Accessing.... Data Not Found Corupted Filed Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Lightsiders Category:Kingdom of Naboo Category:Jedi Order Category:Jedi Order Characters